The flame that still bruns and other poems
by Woodsmaster
Summary: If you like any of the poems in any of my storys their all right here along with some others. Woodsmaster.
1. The flame that still burns

The Flame That Still Burns  
I'm the shadow on the wall,  
I'm the reflection in the mirror,  
I'm the footsteps on the stone,  
I'm the image in the leaves,  
I'm the laughter in the breeze,  
I'm the voice in the river rapids,  
I'm the tear of the melting rose,  
I'm here but nobody knows.  
You'll see me reflected,  
In my sister's eyes,  
In my daughter's anger,  
In my wife's sorrow,  
But most of all,  
You'll find me in my fox's attitude.  
At night she hides as she cries,  
During daylight hours her anger lies,  
As lighting streaks through the clear day sky,  
A river of tears flows at her knees every day through,  
A dragon's roar through raging flames,  
Eyes burning bright,  
Teeth blazing in the morning light.  
  
. 


	2. I'm the one

I'm The One  
I'm the one, who on one knows,  
I'm the frozen rose.  
I'm the one you're searching for,  
I'm the one that loves you more.  
I'm the one who never dared to care.  
I'm the night; you're the light,  
I'm the shadow; you're the flower in the meadow.  
I'm the black bird; you're the blue,  
We have differences galore.  
I'm your brother we have the same mother.  
I'm the one who'd rather die than see you cry.  
I'm your bother cursed because I have a father,  
I'm the one forbidden to return, rejected for being born.  
I'm the one who'll watch over you, what a beautiful view.  
I'm the one who'd give up everything to keep you safe. 


	3. Little sister don't cry, I promise you I...

Little Sister don't cry, I promise you I won't die  
  
Little sister don't cry, I promise you I won't die.  
I watch as my enemy dodges another blast of fire, I'm being to tire.  
Little sister don't cry, I promise you I won't die.  
I try to dodge my enemy's attack but little sister my legs won't act.  
Little sister don't cry, I promise you I won't die.  
I can feel my enemy's attack but my legs still won't act.  
Little sister don't cry, I promise you I won't die.  
It's getting cold, I guess I'll die like I was told.  
Little sister don't cry, I promise you I won't die.  
Little sister I'm sorry but I won't win this fight, It's getting dark, is it night.  
Little sister don't cry, look at the stars in the sky, I promise you I won't die. 


	4. Beside you

Beside You  
  
You said you'd always be there,  
You said you'd stay by my side.  
But where are you now,  
Now when I need you most,  
Now that mom has died.  
  
I'm not behind you,  
I'm right beside you.  
I might not be alive anymore,  
But I'll stay by your side forevermore.  
  
I know you sacrificed yourself for your lover,  
Even though she now lays beside you forever.  
You were a loner; the one no one thought would ever settle down and rise a  
family.  
She was the last one anyone though you'd merry.  
  
No matter what happened,  
You've just turned seven.  
I won't let your childhood be ruined by disaster.  
I'll stay beside you forevermore.  
  
You said you'd always be there,  
You said you'd stay be my side.  
But where are you now,  
Now when I need you most,  
Now that mom has died.  
  
I'm not behind you,  
I'm right beside you.  
And I'll stay by your side until the end of time,  
When you join your mother and me in the after life.  
But until then I'll be right beside you. 


	5. If you won't I will

If You Won't I Will  
  
Would you take the knife?  
  
Would you take the bullet?  
  
I would.  
  
Would you take the pain?  
  
Would you take the tears?  
  
I would.  
  
Would you take the sorrow?  
  
Would you take the anger?  
  
I would.  
  
I'd take the knife.  
  
I'd take the bullet,  
  
I'd take the pain,  
  
I'd take the tears,  
  
I'd take the sorrow,  
  
I'd take the anger.  
  
Wound you?  
  
I know I would but would you? 


	6. I would now that I know

I Would Now That I Know  
  
You asked me that night.  
  
If I'd take the knife?  
  
If I'd take the bullet?  
  
If I'd take the pain?  
  
If I'd take the tears?  
  
If I'd take the sorrow?  
  
If I'd take the anger?  
  
I said I didn't know.  
  
But I do now.  
  
For now you're gone.  
  
Gone from this world.  
  
Forevermore.  
  
For you took your life and left it all.  
  
And I cried as you died.  
  
My tears falling to the ground.  
  
As the rain started falling. 


	7. Tears

Tears  
  
Rain, rain falling from the sky.  
  
Like a thousand angels crying.  
  
Crying tears of joy.  
  
Tears of pain.  
  
Tears of happiness and sorrow.  
  
Rain falling from the sky.  
  
Like a thousand angels crying.  
  
Their tears falling like rain.  
  
Like the way I cried.  
  
When I lost you that night. 


	8. Tears in your eyes

Tears In Your Eyes  
  
Seeing the tears in your eyes.  
  
I know how much you hate goodbyes.  
  
But there's nothing I can do.  
  
For I know you have to go.  
  
You're hiding it so well.  
  
Someone would have to truly know you to tell.  
  
Even thou you hide the tears.  
  
I can see them in your eyes.  
  
I know how much you hate goodbyes.  
  
Don't cry all night.  
  
It will all be all right.  
  
For we will meet again.  
  
Until then.  
  
We'll keep in touch with each other.  
  
You say your fine now that you know we'll keep in touch with each other.  
  
Still I see the tears in your eyes.  
  
I know how much you hate goodbyes. 


	9. Never apart

Never Apart  
  
Now you and me,  
  
We came so far.  
  
We're not about to part.  
  
If we do,  
  
We'll be together,  
  
In each other's heart.  
  
For we're connected at the soul.  
  
In ways no one,  
  
Will ever know.  
  
Even thou everyone,  
  
Lends a hand.  
  
In more than one way.  
  
They may.  
  
One day.  
  
Understand.  
  
What we share,  
  
Deep inside our hearts.  
  
When they find their true love at last, then they'll understand.  
  
Why we're never apart,  
  
In our hearts.  
  
We're in love and because,  
  
In our hearts we're never apart.  
  
Never apart in our hearts. 


	10. Snow through the night

This one is for Yukina.  
Woodsmaster  
  
Snow Through The Night  
  
The snow kept falling through the nigh and in the morning light.  
  
It was all white.  
  
It might snow more it might it might.  
  
Let it snow through out the night.  
  
So in the morning light.  
  
It will be all white.  
  
It will be all white. 


End file.
